1. Field
The embodiments relate to visual organization and display apparatus and systems, and more particularly to visualized and expandable organization and display systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Filing systems that exist today typically include filing cabinets, where files are placed out of site; filing compartments, where files are placed within a compartment, out of sight; or placed on filing stands, where folders can easily be misplaced, hidden, fall (emptying contents), etc. As folders/files increase in size, multiple files that are associated must be moved at the same time or placed together in a filing cabinet, shelf or compartment. It is easy for these files to get separated.
The existing organization systems, such as filing systems, rely on tags or alphabetical identification. A problem with these organization systems is if something is placed in a wrong compartment, file or folder, it can take quite some time to find the item as the items are hidden from view.